User talk:Kiriluser
Jokes? Have a good joke post it here at the type up comedy-- 00:27, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Very funny jokes!!! -- 05:31, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you. 05:53, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Blog can u comment on someof my Blog Posts please!! 17:35, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Yep, sure. By the way, if you want your blog to be visible to a wider audience, you might want to put an ad in your sig, like I did. By the way, have you seen my blog? 4th of july user:german77/test|kiriluser 17:47, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you. :D 17:59, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Some questions Well since you didn't come back in the IRC i guess ill just have to consult with you about these questions on your talk page. . . . # Do you think that energized protodermis creates stronger rahkshi and kraata, or do you think it destroys them. # Would you beleive the mask of time is basically the key to the fabric of time? If so explain please. # Are their any sources that you can name that arn't theorys that state pridak is still alive? # Do you think Krana is made from protordermis/ energized protodermis? Please answer these questions soon and to your best of knowledge. 23:17, 6 July 2009 (UTC) # Energized protodermis converts a Kraata into a suit of armor which a second Kraata of the same power type can control. I'm not sure of the effects of Energized Protodermis on a suit of Rahkshi armor, but it would likely have no effect up on the creature. # It controls the fabric of time, but it itself is not. It was built using the six Great Disks of Metru Nui, (a Disk Nui, if you will,) and has immense power, far more so than a standard Disk. When it was converted into the Mask of Time, it possessed incredible abilities, but required such strength of mind to control that not even Makuta Teridax could fully control it. # BS01 states that Pridak was freed from the Pit by the jailer, Hydraxon. He then created an army, learned the details of the Brotherhood's plan, and made a deal with The Shadowed One concerning viruses that The Shadowed One had found. #Krana were created from the remains of the process which they used to create Matoran. Another side effect of this was the creaton of the Zyglak. Hope this helps. 02:50, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Check it out Check out the type up comedy page we have alot of jokes and I think there's still room for some of yours-- 00:05, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Sig What happened to your sig? Whatever it is I hope you fix it the other one was better. hey do you mind Visiting my traffic ?-- 23:16, 17 July 2009 (UTC) #It's an old-timer sig. It represents the time when there were NO userpage shops around and BreadBug, Omega Blademan and Bioran were active. Good times, good times. #Sure, no problem. 03:36, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :thanks kiriluser I knew I could count on you.-- 17:39, 18 July 2009 (UTC) IRC you just stoped on IRC. im on there if you wanted to talk :Thanks, but I was just bored. 23:43, 24 July 2009 (UTC) if i dont reapond on the IRC, you can just type mackmoron11 and it will make my computer beep :Alright, thanks for the info. 20:01, 29 July 2009 (UTC) 75 clicks Are you ready to do the 75 clicks trade? I'll give you 75 clicks and you give me 75 clicks. I'd like to have them on my Lightworm Module. You too? I'll give you the clicks as soon as you respond. 12:14, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Sure, but I'll take my clicks on my Galactic Factory Module, as opposed to my Lightworm. Gimme a notice when you've clicked. 14:02, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I can't click today, I'll do tomorrow. If I do click today, I'll let you notice. 16:16, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I clicked. Can you click on my middle Lightworm? Thank you. 14:33, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'll give you the clicks ASATR. Sorry, I forgot about our little deal and exchanged clicks with my brother. I'll give you a few extra to compensate, when they regenerate. Sorry for the inconvenience. 15:30, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :No problem. What means ASATR anyway? 16:33, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::'A's 'S'oon 'A's 'T'hey 'R'egenerate. I made it up on the spot. :P 18:53, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh, okay. Nice shortcut! :P 09:50, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::I've given you your 75 clicks, plus a few extra for the wait. 14:57, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey could you accept my friends request? My user is LeinardoSmith. I think you acidentaly deleted me from your frineds list. -- 01:12, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :You hadn't sent me a friend request, but I sent you one. 15:30, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Crystals I'd like to get some nebular crystals.... but if your not selling them anymore than never mind.-- 15:34, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Sure. How many are you planning to buy? I can probably supply as many as you need. 19:29, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Well as many as possible.-- 19:32, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :They'll be 30 clicks each. How many can you afford? 19:35, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :: 10 of them.-- 19:36, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Can you block everyone on your friendlist except me until i give you go ahead to unblock? I'm going to click on your galactic factory and pet robot.( i Pended you as a friend. )-- 19:45, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry, that won't work. For every Nebular Crystal, I'm going to need 10 clicks on the Pet Robot, 10 on my Lightworm and 's Pet Punkling... Also, how do you plan to give me 300 clicks? 20:00, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Fine that works but I still need some grey bricks... maybe we can do the block and click thing if I have extra clicks left. And the 300 clicks are a mystery that I'm going to leave you to guess at.-- 20:24, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Done I have clicked each 10 times. Now I will pick up the 1 nebular crystal. (I only need 5 more grey bricks.)-- 20:27, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Okay, the Crystal has been mailed. 20:36, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::So can I get some grey bricks off your pet robot... Please :)-- 20:38, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Alright, my buds are blocked, click away. :D 20:40, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Thanks.-- 21:25, 8 August 2009 (UTC)